New housing, apartment or condo construction and/or remodeling projects require a lot of labor hours and materials. Installing or replacing shower, tub, or shower & tub units frequently involve different skilled workers. For example, architects may provide drawings that include shower, tub, or shower & tub units, which skilled plumbers install in accordance with the architects drawings.
The current trend is for esthetically pleasing shower, tub, or shower & tub units that are fitted with single-lever-valve systems that are hidden from view. However, contemporary shower, tub, or shower & tub designs are often fraught with narrow tolerances that make installing the single-lever-valve difficult.
Therefore, a need exists for efficient and safe ways of installing single-level-valves out of sight of the user.